castarasfandomcom-20200213-history
Courage Dog
Courage is a character from Courage The Cowardly Dog. Role A pink puppy was born to Henry and his kind wife in a large, gated property. He was raised through example, and was quick to learn a lesson. Though his parents had an aristocratic fascination in canine objects, his well being was always of the utmost concern. While successfully learning to catch a ball, he accidentally got his head stuck in between the bars of the fence and he was taken to the Pets of Tomorrow veterinarian office. Here, he was freed by a seemingly kind doctor, who gave him a lollipop and ushered him out of the room so he could "speak" to his parents alone. His tongue got stuck to the surface of the sucker, and then tore off, so the baby dog rushed back to be nurtured by his mother. When he returned, the three were gone, and screams pleading for assistance could be heard from the hallway. He abandoned his candy and rushed in to find the vet carrying his parents away in a net. They begged the doctor to not separate them from their son. He rushed after them into a room of caged dogs, and then into another room where he discovered his parents being forced into a rocket ship. He tried to help them before its launch, but failed, as his fear drove him to flee into a garbage chute which led to a back alley. From there he watched as his family was sent away into space, while waving a tearful goodbye to them. Crying alone, he was found by a young red-haired Scottish woman who offered to take him home. Later to be known as Muriel Bagge. She named him Courage. He's been living under her care ever since that day. Despite his signature demeanor and reputation, Courage truly does live up to the meaning of his distinct name. Because of a kidnapping incident with his parents, he was abandoned as a puppy, found by the ever-kind Muriel, and began fearing everything abnormal. This fear is easily swallowed, however, when Muriel's safety is put into jeopardy or trouble falls upon him in general, most likely because the events of his most painful memory drives him to protect Muriel, in fear of losing another loved one He is willing to risk his own life to protect her at all costs. Unfortunately, his irrationality sometimes causes others to doubt his intuition. Courage has been presented as an almost entirely selfless character, working to benefit others with usually little to no regard for his own well being, proving that he is, in fact, courageous. Although his secondary owner, Eustace Bagge, is cruel to him, he is not offended by his harsh words and cruel tricks, especially compared to Muriel. This is most likely because he's learned to deal with the man's cruel jokes and short temper. Courage doesn't particularly talk much. When distressed, he speaks in a gibberish esque "dog language" but when calm, Courage shows that he does in fact speak English (though few people pay attention to him when he actually does). He usually communicates his emotions through whines and howls as he presumably prefers. Castaras Courage appears in the episode "Courage" after he robs a butchers for sausages while being chased, he bumps into Scooby Doo. He and Scooby head back to Goodie HQ where Courage tells the goodies that he had to fend for himself until he found Eustace and Muriel. He knew that Eustace was still alive and that Freaky Fred had escaped the asylum but no sign of Muriel. While at Villian HQ, Eustace offers to help the villians to kill the goodies if they kill Courage too. He and Eustace return again (without Muriel and Fred) in the final episode "The Final Battle" where Courage is kidnapped by Eustace and is driven around while being forced by Eustace to confess where the new Goodie HQ is, while Daffy Duck, Lyndsey Duck, Atomic Betty, Lisa Simpson, Bugs Bunny and Melody try to find him. Category:Characters Category:Guest character Category:Good side Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Courage the cowardly dog characters Category:Castaras